The invention relates to an energy absorbing device for the interior of a motor vehicle, having two elements arranged movably to one another, one being fixed to a vehicle and the other transferable from an initial to an end position, and an actuator connected thereto.
It is known to arrange elements in the interior of motor vehicles, which elements are moved in the case of an impact. These elements can serve to steer a vehicle occupant in a defined direction during the impact. It is likewise known that the movable elements absorb energy in the event of contact with the occupant and thus reduce the consequences of an accident.
For instance, German Patent Document DE 20 2004 008 985 U1 shows an element which is arranged such that it can move relative to a vehicle door and can be transferred from an initial position into an end position by way of a very wide range of mechanisms. In one case, folding bellows arrangements are provided which expand when they are filled with air and, as a result, ensure that the movably arranged element is transferred from an initial position into an end position. Furthermore, different toggle lever arrangements are disclosed in conjunction with a linear drive. A prestressed spring, for example, can be used in the linear drive.
Known mechanisms for transferring the movable element from an initial position into an end position also take up a certain amount of space in the initial position, with the result that corresponding installation space has to be made available behind the movable element. Furthermore, in addition to the pure mechanisms, such as folding bellows and toggle lever, additional actuators are necessary, such as gas generator or linear drive, which likewise take up additional installation space.
One object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide an energy absorbing device for the interior of a motor vehicle, which is simple to manufacture and at the same time takes up a small amount of installation space. This and other objects and advantages are achieved by the energy absorbing device according to the invention, in which two elements are arranged movably relative to one another, one of which is fixed to the vehicle and the other can be transferred from an initial position into an end position, and an actuator is arranged between the elements and a receiving apparatus for fastening the actuator. According to the invention, the receiving apparatus is configured in such a way that it accommodates the actuator at least partially. In other words, the actuator can be arranged at least partially within the elements. The elements which are arranged movably relative to one another can be flat elements, such as parts of the interior trim or parts of seats, headrests, cockpit, etc. The arrangement of the actuators within the elements achieves the situation where they can be arranged very close to one another, that is to say at a minimum spacing from one another, at least in their initial position. Depending on how the dimensions of the actuator are adapted to the dimensions of the receiving apparatus, the spacing between the two elements can shrink toward zero.
The invention affords the advantage that the elements which are arranged movably relative to one another take up a small amount of space and can therefore be integrated into a vehicle interior in a simple way. Firstly, no additional installation space is required for this purpose; secondly, the elements which save space in this way can be designed in an optically pleasing manner and can therefore be placed unobtrusively in the interior.
It is envisioned that the actuator may be a spring. However, other exemplary actuators which can be integrated into the recesses which act as receiving apparatus can also be provided, such as cylinders, small motors, piezoelectric actuators, etc.
The spring can be configured, for example, as a spring which includes at least one limb, at least one winding and at least one further limb or hoop. In this example, two windings can also be provided, between which the hoop is arranged. Additional limbs can likewise be provided on those sides of the windings which lie opposite the hoop. A prestress can be built up with the aid of a spring of this type if the hoop is moved relative to the limbs. The movement takes place about a pivot axis which runs through the windings. The movably arranged element can be transferred from its initial position into an end position relative to the fixedly arranged element by way of a spring of this type, by the hoop performing a pivoting movement about the pivot axis which runs through the windings. For this purpose, it is required that a part of the spring, for example the windings with the limbs, is fastened to an element and the hoop is supported on the other element during the pivoting movement. The hoop can trigger a relative movement between the two elements via this supporting function. A movement of this type can also be carried out by any other type of spring, such as a helical spring. If springs are used as actuators, it is envisioned to set a defined amount of energy absorption via the spring force. The elements which are arranged movably relative to one another can therefore absorb a defined amount of energy in the event of an impact upon contact with an occupant.
The recess which acts as receiving apparatus can have a pin. This pin can be a separate component. However, it can also be formed by an integrally formed portion of the element. The pin can be oriented parallel to the direction of the extent of the element. In this case, the recess is designed as a U-shaped recess.
If the spring is arranged relative to the receiving apparatus in such a way that it encloses the pin which is arranged in the recess by way of one winding, this provides a particularly simple type of fastening or locking of the spring relative to one of the elements which are arranged movably relative to one another.
It is envisioned to provide a stop which limits a movement of the spring. A targeted movement of the elements which are arranged movably relative to one another can therefore be implemented. If the movement of the elements which are arranged movably relative to one another is caused by a pivoting movement of a hoop, it is envisioned to position the stop in such a way that the movement is stopped when the maximum distance of the two elements from one another is reached. The amount of energy absorption can be set in a particularly simple way via the positioning of the stop and the limiting of a movement of the spring.
The stop can be, for example, a projection which is arranged on one of the elements. Similarly to the pin, the projection can be configured as a separate component or as a projection which is formed integrally with the element.
The two elements can be connected to one another via fixing elements. The fixing elements are configured in such a way that they can be released in a defined vehicle situation. The actuator is released by the release of the fixing elements. If the actuator is a prestressed spring, the movement of the prestressed spring is initiated by the release of the fixing elements. If the actuator is a motor or piezoelectric actuator, it can also be triggered via a signal of a control device.
It is envisioned to arrange the two elements which are arranged movably relative to one another in a cover. If the cover is of gas-impermeable configuration, a vacuum can be generated in the cover, which vacuum can be canceled if the two elements should move relative to one another. A vacuum pump can be connected to the cover in order to generate the vacuum.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.